The Curse One
by BunnyCat16
Summary: Summary The story about a little girl who is cute and innocent can be. She was born cursed with abilities to see "ghosts" without knowing why. Soon after people in her town become strong feelings of hate and fear towards her with all the rumors about her had spread everywhere. When she save by a cold-hearted man who works with "ghosts." Does this man who save her know the answers


Summary~ The story about a little girl who is cute and innocent can be. She was born cursed with abilities to see "ghosts" without knowing why. Soon after people in her town become strong feelings of hate and fear towards her with all the rumors about her had spread everywhere. When she save by a cold-hearted man who works with "ghosts." Does this man who save her know the answers to her questions or would she find out the hard way?

***I don't owned the ideas of Pandora, contractors, or child of ill omen that belongs to the creator of Pandora Hearts.* **

"_Hvit kanin_!" Cheered a little girl who about five years old with icy blue eyes. She was chasing after a white rabbit wearing a white and sky blue waistcoat through the park.

"Stay away from you human." Said the white rabbit trying to hop away from the little girl.

"Let's play, _Hvit kanin_!"cheered the little girl. She jump towards to the white rabbit.

"Don't want to play with you. Leave me alone." The white rabbit said as it disappeared through the wall of the sport equipment shed right before the little girl could jump it. The little girl hit her little head against the same spot that the white rabbit disappeared through. She fell back on her butt.

"owie." Said the little girl as rubbed her forehead.

"hey!"said a strong voice behind her. She leaned back to see who it was.

"hi there." Smiled the little girl.

the voice was a little boy was about ten years. He had caramel colored skin and tan curly brown hair.

"aren't you that jinx girl that can see ghosts."said the boy. On both sides of the boy was two of his friends.

"ghosts?"said the little girl

"don't play dumb with me."said the boy as his friends pushed the little girl against the wall.

"owie. Stop it. Let me go."said the little girl as she tried escape their grip. They hold on tighter.

"then aren't you or are you?" Said the boy as moved closer to her. She could smell his breath it smelled liked tuna fish and three-day-old mayonnaise.

"don't know what you mean. Let me go." Said the little girl.

"oh come on. People can who can see are crazy people. And i heard that there is a small girl with short blond hair and icy blue eyes. Who named Diamond that can see ghost and can curse people."said the boy.

"that is my name. They aren't ghost." Said the little girl.

"then you are that jinx girl. I have score settle with you."said the boy with a strong tone.

she gulped she was so scared when she heard that. she started to shake.

the boy pulled out her pigtails out and mess with her hair looked horrible.

"leave me alone."screamed the little girl.

"i am going to do what you did to my older brother."said the boy.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Said the little girl

he punched her in the face."Lies!All Lies! You are the one kill him with your ghost friends! I was there! I watch you tell your ghost friend a giant caterpillar grab him pull him down to be eaten by the darkness!" Screamed the boy with pulled her hair back he could see that his punch made her bleed from her mouth and her left cheek."i am gonna lock you in the equipment shed that you eaten with your ghost friends in the darkness. But first i am going make you bleed as much as you made my brother bleed." She looked at his dark brown eyes and sees that he was serious about it.

Her eye became teary, and screamed,"please stop it!"

"No." Said the boy as he punched her in the stomach. She fell down to the ground and coughed hard. She noticed three small circles of blood that stained the ground from her mouth. He squatted down next to her and whispered but only she could hear,"where is your ghost friends now?"

She tried to catch her breathe the sweet air. She didn't answer him.

He standed up and said,"alright grab her. Let's throw in now."

His friends did what they were told. The boy opened the equipment shed door and his two friend throw her in. It's a good thing she landed on a pile of old stained started close the shed door closed.

Right before he closed the door shut, he said,"I hope you love the dark."

then he shut it and locked with the old rusty lock that was hidden in the grass. In the shed it was too dark that she couldn't even see her hand that was front of her. She couldn't do much but lay there on the old stained mats and cry for the pain in her face and her stomach. She tried to sit up little bit she blackout from the pain.

When she woke up didn't what time it is for the shed was still dark and stuffy. Then heard loud noises outside she thinks they were people who making the noises. She stagger up but the pain of stomach hit her again she ignored the pain and tried to find the door. When she got to the door she put her ear to the door and listen. She could hear voices but she didn't know what they were say. But she heard four different voices the three boys who did this to her and the last one she didn't know who.

She listen more it sounded like they were fighting. With little strength she had, she banged on the door and scream with her raspy voice, "someone please..help me..please anyone.. help me!" Then nothing. She used last of her strength. She slid down to the ground. She started sniffling.

"I am scared, in want to go home!" she thought to herself. She heard a loud bang against the door she look up at the the bright light came through into the room she cover her eyes. In the doorway a silhouette of a tall person she couldn't see very well with blinding light.

"Don't be scared. I wouldn't hurt you"said the man with the gentle kind hands pick her up and strong arms carrying her out the shed. As she got used to the blinding light, she saw her knight's face. His face was kind gentle one."There is nothing to fear, I'll protect you."he said with a gentle smile. She could see there was kindness his caring grey eyes as light shimmers through his dark blonde. She felt at peace as he pulled her closer.

"Hey!"she looked over to the voice, it was that boy. "What do you think you are doing, slimy con-police."

she looked up at the man who caring her his face gotten hard with anger.

"kidnapping a child wasn't bad enough you leave this little girl to die by torture. You don't have any shame, Edward Frankfurt."said the man

"oh come on, Otis! Who do you think you talking to. I'm a member of Baskerville Clan, remember?"said Edward

"It doesn't matter if you worked for the government, you shouldn't hurt the innocence for your stupid gain."said Otis

"Maybe you getting to so soft from working at must planting lies into your head. For that girl you're holding is the child of ill omen that should die for it's sin of existing. I was killing it off it's suffering and give the world grateful peace of mind." said Edward

"Doesn't matter that she is child of ill omen or she is normal kid she has a choice of living. And I won't let you hurt her again or die trying."said Otis

"Gladly."said Edward. Just his two friends came out behind Edward. She didn't notice that his friends was twins. Not twins more like mirror image of each other. They had shaggy short raven black hair and only differences is their color of their eyes and color of uniform they were wearing, one had wine red eyes wore wine red and black slick guard uniform and other had ocean blue eyes and wore ocean blue and black slick guard uniform. They both wore an emotionless expressions on their faces as they ready fight with their weapons in hand. Both of their weapons were poleaxes. The blades of their poleaxes were faces towards Otis and Diamond.

"Don't you love my illegal contracts,Otis. It's two-in-one, get it. They are called _Blodige tvillinger_ or the bloody twins. Do you think you and your contract can beat us so you can protect an ill omen child."

"Yes."said Otis as he gently puts Diamond against the equipment shed."I will protect you until the very end."

Otis stands straight, turn faces Edward. With his fingers slick his hair back and said, "if I have to kill to protect the innocence, then I will do so."

"then come on, good guy. Give me your best hit if you can."smirked Edward.

"_Frost giganten_." Whispered Otis as soft icy wind swirled around him. When the wind demeaned down there was giant trying to straight up tall. To her the giant was seven feet and it was truly was scaring. It had light blue skin and redder than red as much as crimson red eyes and covered over with ice.

"o scary."smirk Edward

"I'll show you scaring."said Otis as the frost giant launched towards to the bloody twins. The bloody twins swung but the frost giant perfectly dodge it. As Otis does a jump-flip over them and slice at Edward with his long thin sword. Edward jumped backwards.

"Is that all you got."said Edward as he pulled out his two hand pistols and started firing at Otis. It looked as if the time had slowed down as he dodged the bullets. Otis ran straight towards Edward.

"I am just getting started." Said Otis as he swung and sliced Edward cross the chest. Edward fell backwards and landed with a loud thud.

Everyone turns and watches without saying a word as Otis walked closer to Edward. Edward looked up at Otis and just laughed out loud as blood flowed out of his mouth and his deep wound.

Otis pulled out a special pistol out his jacket pocket. He aimed at the spot of a clock-shaped tattoo showing its face behind Edward's blood stained t-shirt. Otis pulled the trigger as the bullet touched the tattoo it glowed bright violet.

Edward screamed for the pain and his arms and legs were whirling around in the air. As his arms and legs felled to the ground he became lifeless with creepy smile left on his face.

Otis turned glance at the twins they looked scared from glancing from Otis to their hands. Like something that they felt something had been taken away or released from them.

"What did you do?"said the twin with blue eyes as he tried that he was scared.

He walked toward them as he put back his pistol in his coat pocket.

"I did what I had to do."said Otis

"You didn't have to kill him."said the red eyed twins with anger.

"He would have died from his illegal contract by dragging him and both of you to the Abyss. For shooting him with a special bullet that filled special formula that can cut the link between illegal contractor and their illegal contracts but kills the illegal contractors. You're welcome."said Otis

They didn't even replied as Otis had pass them by. Otis bend over front of Diamond. Diamond tried scudded away from him for she was scared of him and what he did.

"I am sorry that you had to see that."Said Otis with sadness and in shame in his gentle grey eyes,"Can you ever forgive me."

Diamond shook her head,"Yes."

"Good. Thank you. I wanted to ask can you walk." asked Otis. She tried to do what she was told but she almost half-way when the pain of her stomach hit her again. She fell back down shaking her head "no."

"Well then, I'll carry you, then." said Otis as he pick her up.

"Master, what should we do about these bloody twins?" The frost giant said with a deep rasping voice.

"Take them with us to Pandora."Said Otis as he stared at the twins coldheartedly.

"What!? No!" Said the twins as they tried run from the frost giant. But it grabbed them like they were raged dolls. They try to squirm and shouting unison," let's go! Let's go! You, giant Popsicle."

The frost giant adored them and turn towards its master."master, what next?" The frost giant asked with a deep rasping voice

"To Pandora." Otis said coldheartedly. He glanced at Diamond with a gentle smile,"every is going to be better, I promised."

"_åpent_." Whispered the frost giant. Blue light wind swirled around them and then nothing.

***There are a few words that are italic for they are in Norwegian. they meanings: ****_Hvit kanin means white rabbit, Frost giganten means frost giant and åpent means open.*_**


End file.
